ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Lockseeds (All Continuity)
act in a similar way to how the Lockseeds work in Kamen Rider Gaim. However, the Ultra Lockseeds's Armor Casts appear in an unexpected view where the human host presses the lock off switch. They can summon another ultra armor to fuse or transform with them. Appearance The Ultra Lockseeds arre similar to Lockseeds from Kamen Rider Gaim but are translucent in color. The Ultra Lockseeds have different faces or color timer area pictures. For example, Ginga's face or Tiga's color timer area on a lockseed means the user can summon a Ginga or Tiga armor cast. This also allows the wearer of the armor access to all of the Ultra's special techniques except their final form and final colour or power. Existence The Ultra Lockseeds appear in the upcoming Reuz movie, and in Ultraman Moedari. In Moedari however, there are a few minor differences. See Ultra Lockseeds (Moedari Continuity). It is safe to assume that lockseeds can appear in any fan Ultra universe, (Except for Ultraman Chimera, he only has one in other continuities.) *Main Ultra Lockseeds **Ultraman Arms - Ultraman Arms! Tobidase Shwatch! (Gaim Style) **Ultraseven Arms - Seven Arms! Slugger Dyuwah Ha! (Ryugen Style) **Jack Arms - Jack Arms! Behold the Return! (Baron Style) **Ace Arms - Ace Arms! Mister... Combine! (Bravo Style) **Taro Arms - Taro Arms! Uratora Rokugo! (Zangetsu Style) **Leo Arms! - Leo Arms! LEO, LEO, LEO: Urutoraman Leo! (Ryugen Style) **Astra Arms! - Astra Arms! Brother Leo! (Gaim Style) **80 Arms! - 80 Arms! Za Supākuringu hīrō! (Baron Style) **Tiga Arms - Tiga Arms! Take me Higher! (Baron Style) **Dyna Arms - Dyna Arms! Dynamic, Wow wow wow! (Ryugen Style) **Gaia Arms - Gaia Arms! Chikyu no chikara! (Zangetsu Style) **Agul Arms - Agul Arms! Mister...Blue Sea! (Bravo Style) **Cosmos Arms - Cosmos Arms! Mister...Peaceful! (Bravo Style) **Max Arms - Max Arms! Saidai Spark! (Gaim Style) **Mebius Arms - Mebius Arms! Phoenix our Wings! (Baron Style) **Neos Arms - Neos Arms! New Hero! **Next Arms - Next Arms! Never Good bye! (Baron Style) **Nexus Arms - Nexus Arms! Otoko Nara! (Zangetsu Style) **Noa Arms - Noa Arms! Mix! Za Next! Nekusasu! Legend Ultra Ha-Ha! (Jinba Style) **Ultraseven X Arms - Ultraseven X Arms! Brothers of the Universe! **Zero Arms - Zero Arms! Twin Slugger Seiya Ha! **Hikari Arms - Hikari Arms! Mister...Shinning Light! **Ginga Arms - Ginga Arms! Legend of the Galaxy! **Victory Arms - Victory Arms! Guardian of the Victorians! *Non Ultra Lockseeds **Jean-Nine Arms - Jean-Nine Arms! Brother To Hero! **Jean-Bot Arms - Jean-Bot Arms! Guardian Of Shine Warrior! **GlenFire Arms - GlenFire Arms! Burn Burn Burn! **Mirror Knight Arms - Mirror Knight Arms! Mirror, He, Ha, Ha, Ha! *Fan Ultra Lockseeds **Orion Arms - Orion Arms! Ginga no sekai-tekina chishiki! **Sorta Arms - Sorta Arms! Knight of Elements! **Gamma Arms - Gamma Arms! Shin no yūjō! **Moedari Arms - Moedari Arms! Inherits Of The Infinity! **Giz Arms - Giz Arms! Wakai sentōki taiken! **One Arms - One Arms! Strong And Kindness! **Pyro Arms - Pyro Arms! Moero Rise Up! **Nero Arms - Nero Arms! Nagare, He, Ha, Ha, Ha! **Aero Arms - Aero Arms! Mister... Hurricane! **Draco Arms - Draco Arms! Subete no doragon Burst! **Reuz Arms - Reuz Arms! Ginga no kyūseishu, Showtime! **Chimera Arms - Chimera Arms! Deadly Beast! **Lunaram Arms - Domina! Gin no sekai kara redi! **Zach Arms - Hero Against the Darkness! **101 Armss - Co-me-dy Ha, ha, ha! *Fan Secondary Ultra Lockseeds **Gaixus Arms - Hanamichi On Storm! Function When a human host presses the "lock off" switch, not only does the seed lockoff, but it also emits the name of the Ultra; "Ginga" etc. Up in the air, a hole appeares followed by the appearance of an Armor Cast. Upon activating the Lockseed, "Lock On" will sound out, and the armor attaches to the Ultra's body and unfolds into armor resembling the Ultra. Transformation Sequence *Orion Lockseed - Orion Arms! Ginga no sekai-tekina chishiki! (Zangetsu Style) *Sorta Lockseed - Sorta Arms! Knight of Elements! (Baron Style) *Gamma Lockseed - Gamma Arms! Shin no yūjō! (Zangetsu Style) *Moedari Lockseed - Moedari Arms! Inherits Of The Infinity! (Baron Style) *Giz Lockseed - Giz Arms! Wakai sentōki taiken! (Zangetsu Style) *One Lockseed - One Arms! Strong And Kindness! (Baron Style) *Pyro Lockseed - Pyro Arms! Moero Rise Up! (Gaim Style) *Nero Lockseed - Nero Arms! Nagare, He, Ha, Ha, Ha! (Ryugen Style) *Aero Lockseed - Aero Arms! Mister... Hurricane! (Bravo Style) *Draco Lockseed - Draco Arms! Subete no doragon Burst! (Gaim Style) *Reuz Lockseed - Reuz Arms! Ginga no kyūseishu, Showtime! (Gaim Style) **If you want to find the meaning, just translate back to Google Translation or i will put the meaning on this page. **Their are different in Japanese and English voice. Japanese Meanings *Orion Arms - Knowledge of Worldwide Galaxy *Gamma Arms - A New Friendship *Giz Arms - The New Hero *One Arms - Strong and Kindness Warrior *Draco Arms - All Dragon Burst *Reuz Arms - Savior of Galaxy, Showtime Trivia *This page is for fun, it doesn't have any connection to the world. Category:Fan Items Category:Stephan222 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit